Order & Chaos
by Amber The Awesome Fangirl
Summary: This is an avengers minecraft movie script, made by Amber the Awesome and edited by TheGamingPilgrimsYT. The movie will be released on July the 15th on the youtube channel "Fire User" and " NathanFTW "


Scene 1:  
[Screen shows all the avengers eating breakfast. Scarlet Witch & Vision are making the breakfast. The breakfast is scrambled eggs and toast.]  
Captain America:So how about that hydra plan we foiled. Iron Man:That was awesome. We captured so many hydra soldiers. Scarlet Witch: And killed a lot of innocent people.  
Vision:[Comes near Scarlet] It's not your fault.  
Hawkeye:You couldn't have stopped that. None of us could. Scarlet Witch:I might have. If I was paying attention. Falcon:Nobody blames you, or any of us for the people. Black Widow:Our job is to try and save everyone, but sometimes to do that, some people can't be saved. War Machine:Anyway, what do we do now? Captain America:I think we should lay low for a while. Wanda has to calm down a little and I think a little rest would do good for the rest of us. Scarlet Witch[Frustrated]: I'm going for a walk.  
Black Widow:In the middle of breakfast?  
Scarlet Witch:You said so yourself, I need to calm down. Vision:I'll go with you, if that's ok?  
Scarlet Witch[A little calmer]:Yea. Come on Vis.  
[Scarlet Witch and Vision leave the room]  
Falcon:Ok, what are we really going to do. Captain America:I spotted some blue monsters lurking around the shadows. We gotta find them and see what they are. Wanda couldn't know, because she's to young for these things. I think they are from Asgard. Iron Man:Hasn't she fought wars before? Hawkeye:I don't want her to be involved with Asgard just yet. Could you get Vis to keep her away from the mansion at most times? Iron Man:Yes.[Gets up from table] I'm finished my breakfast. Who's turns is it to do the dishes? [Everyone looks at their empty plates and then at a paper on the wall]  
Hawkeye:Chart says it's Widow's turn.  
Black Widow:Fine. It's your turn tomorrow though, Clint. Hawkeye:Ugh, I know...[Leaves the room] Captain America:They'll be back soon. Tony, don't forget to tell Vis. Everyone else, go to your rooms. I did say you needed rest. Falcon:Alright Steve.  
[Falcon Leaves, followed by everyone but Black Widow and Captain] Captain America:Wanda has something on her mind. Other than Vis and Hawkeye, she likes you the best. Talk to her, and get her to talk to you please? Black Widow:Sure. [Captain Leaves] Scene 2:  
[Wanda And Vision are walking outside] Wanda:I'm glad you came with me Vis. I can get a bit out of hand when I'm mad. At least this time, I didn't blow up the mansion. Vision:I agree Wanda. You make bad choices when you become frustrated. Wanda:Hey Vis, can I tell you something?  
Vision:Anything, Wanda. Wanda:Every since what happened to Pietro, I feel your the only one who really understands my powers, how I feel. Everyone goes all over me for hating innocent people dying. Vision:I know, Wanda. I feel the same way about the team reacting to the way you feel. They think of it as a success if they save 100 people, but kill 20. I don't feel that same as the team. Wanda:You always know what to say to make me feel better. How about we get ice cream? Vision:That would be a good idea.  
[They walk into the ice cream shop]  
Shop Vender:Wataya want? Vision:I would like a chocolate cone. What about you Wanda? Wanda:Chocolate sounds nice. I want one of those. [Shop vendor goes to the fridge for a second the throws ice cream at both of them. They exit out holding ice cream. Camera switches to their feet.] Scene 3:  
[Vision is reading a book on the couch. Tony tries to scare him, but fails. Vision:Hello Mr. Stark.  
Tony:Hey, Vision.  
Vision:Do you need anything?  
Tony:Yes. You know when you left to walk with Wanda? Vision:I do remember that. Tony:Me and Cap talked about Wanda. She shouldn't fight the monsters this time. Vision:What are you asking of me, Mr Stark?  
Tony:I want you to keep her out of the house.  
Vision:Oh. I will try. Tony:I know you think of her like a sister, but this is to protect her. Vision:I know, Mr. Stark. I will do my best.  
Tony:Thanks, Buddy.[Leaves] Vision:[Puts down book]I was made by him, by Tony Stark. I was made to protect humanity, to do the right thing. I could tell Wanda, spare her feelings, but what will Mr. Stark do if he finds out? Will he kick me out of the house? I don't know. And if I do what he asks of me, how will Wanda feel. Betrayed, heart-broken. I don't know what to do. I must be alone in my thoughts to think. Scene 4:  
[Wanda is reading a book in the corner. Black Widow and Hawkeye come in and Wanda pulls out a telekinesis ball and turns around] Wanda:Oh. It's just you guys.[Puts it down]  
Black Widow:Sorry.  
Wanda:No problem. [Stands up] Do you need anything?  
Hawkeye: We feel like you're not feeling the best and wanted to talk to you. Wanda:It's, um, nothing.  
Black Widow:Is it, Wanda, is it?  
Wanda:[Sigh]I'd like to tell you, but you wouldn't understand.  
Black Widow and Hawkeye: Trust us, we will.  
Wanda:It's...Pietro. I'm missing him more than normal.  
Black Widow:I know how it is to lose a loved one. Wanda:No, you don't. He was the only one I had. When our parents died, he was there. When we were tested on, he was there. When Clint stuck an arrow in my head, he was there. I just wish I was there when it happened. Hawkeye:Well, you know if you need to talk more in depth, you know where to find us. Wanda:Yea...  
[Widow and Hawkeye Leave]  
Wanda:Something's up. I know. Scene 5: [They are all in the meeting room, except Wanda.] Captain:You know why I called you all here. right? Iron Man:No, Captain, we don't. Enlighten us. Captain:[Sighs]Monsters, Stark, the monsters. Sam, I asked you to look out for some? Falcon:Yes. I've spotted a lot in the shadows. Observing at a distance. No one else seems to notice or if they do, they don't care. They haven't attacked anyone yet. Black Widow:Yes. I've seem them too. Nothing other than what sam said, though. War Machine:So they won't attack? Iron Man:No, they haven't attacked yet, Rhody. Get with it man. [Voices muffle. Camera man goes to outside the room. Wanda is listening. All of a sudden, she opened the door.] Wanda:So this is why you were being secretive! Captain America:No Wanda wait, I can explain. Wanda:Then go ahead Steve! Explain to me why I couldn't know about some aliens who haven't even attacked! Captain America:It was to protect you!  
Wanda:Oh, really? I can protect myself! And Vision, I can't believe you lied to me!  
Vision:I didn't mean to Wanda, Mr. Stark told me not to tell you.  
Wanda:So it's your fault Tony!  
Iron Man:Steve told me to.  
Wanda:So this all link back to you Rogers!  
Captain America:I Just wanted to protect you! I though you would end up like your brother! [Room quiets down. Wanda starts crying.]  
Wanda:So that's what you think, huh? Fine. I'll leave if that's all I am to you. [She starts running towards Wanda]  
Black Widow:No Wanda wait.  
[Wanda puts up a red telekinesis wall]  
Hawkeye: Wanda, come on, you are part of our family, please don't go. Wanda:NO! GO AWAY! [Wanda drops a note, goes into her room for a second, then leaves] [Wall drops.] Vision:[Walks over to paper and reads it for a second]Wanda...Wanda is joining the monsters. Scene 6:  
[Monster is in the corner. Wanda is reading her superhero clothes] Wanda:[Walks up to the monster.]Hello. I have come to serve. Monster:Prove your worth, child. Wanda:[Monster goes up then down flying, but it looks like she is controlling her.] Monster:[Gasp]Impressive, child. What is your name? Wanda:Wanda Maximoff. Monster:Ok, Miss Maximoff. Follow me to the kree base. We have business to attend to. Wanda:Whatever you want. [The monster leads her to a hole in the middle of the park. They go in.] Scene 7:  
[Vision is in his room, holding Wanda's paper.] [TWO WEEKS LATER] Vision:[Sigh]Dear Vision, I'm Wanda:Sorry about leaving. I am mad. I'm going to join the monsters to get revenge, but I'll try not to hurt anyone. Don't try and follow me. Vision:Wanda Maximoff, The Scarlet Witch. Vision:[Sighs again]Oh Wanda. You really make bad choices when you are mad. How did you know I would pick it up. Hawkeye and Falcon:[Walk in] Vision:[Turns around then looks back to the note.] Falcon: Hey buddy. How's it been Wanda went a little mad? Vision:She didn't go mad! She just is mad![Sighs] I'm sorry Wilson, I miss her so much. What if she's in trouble? Hawkeye:We alerted the police that she was not here. Vision:She's a fugitive now, isn't she? Falcon:I'm sorry, Rhody said it would be for the best. Vision:That if they find her, she's behind bars? Hawkeye:We'll get her out. I swear, I am not letting her go. Vision:I know you'll try, Clint. I'm going to look for her. Falcon:Again? That's the fifth time this week. And it's only friday Vision:Goodbye, Clint and Sam.[Flies away through a hole in the wall] Hawkeye:Oh Vision. You really love her don't you? She's the only family you think that you've had.[Hawkeye and Falcon leave the room] Scene 8:  
[Black Widow is staring out the window in the meeting room. Captain America comes in] Captain America:It's not your fault she ran off. Black Window:Stop trying to spare my feelings, Steve. I was too hard on her when we talked. I didn't think about what happened after. Captain America:She would have left if you talked to her or not. It's my fault for trying to protect her. Black Widow:No, It's your fault for bringing her brother into this. Captain America:[Sighs]I didn't mean that.  
Black Widow:But she thought you did. Captain America:I didn't come just to bring news about her. Wait, no I did. A group of the monsters appeared and attacked a weapon store. The owner reported various blue creatures coming in and ransacking to store. Black Widow:And? Captain America:They were lead by a cloaking figure preforming red magic. Black Widow:Have you told Vision? Captain America:No. I was hoping you would do it. Black Widow:Sure. You owe me one though. Captain America:I know I do. [Black Widow leaves.] Scene 9:  
[Widow and Vision are sitting on the couch. Vision looks sad.] Black Widow:I'm sorry, Vis. Vision:It's my fault. I didn't tell her. Black Widow:No, It's not. Vision:I must go after her. I have been after her every day since she left. I might be able to track her essence if I go to the weapon shop. Black Widow:I'll go with you.  
Vision:Ok, but don't get hurt.  
Black Widow:Gee, thanks Captain Obvious Vision:No, the only captain on our team is Captain Rogers. Black Widow:It's a joke. Let's go.  
[Blackout]  
[Black widow and Vision are in the weapon shop.] Black Widow:So this is it? Vision:Indeed. Let us enter and find where 'The Scarlet Witch' is. Black Widow:Let's go. [They enter the shop. Vision looks at a blood splotch and then looks back at Widow.] Vision:She must have cut herself while exiting. let's bring this back to the mansion to analyze it. But first, shall we get some ice cream? Black Widow:Why? Vision:It was a habit when Wanda was here. Whenever we left, we would get ice cream. Forgive me, I forgot. Black Widow:No Problem. Let's get ice cream.  
[They walk to the ice cream shop]  
Shop Keeper:Hey, Vis. Where's the girl you always bring? Wanda, I think? Vision:She's...Not here. This is my friend.  
Shop Keeper:Nice to meet ya miss. Will it be the regular?  
Vision:I'm not sure. Do you want chocolate?  
Black Widow:Sure.  
[They get chocolate. They leave] Scene 10:  
[Wanda is in a dark room with many of the kree.] [Wanda's phone rings] Wanda:What? One second Boss. Big Kree #1:Be back in 10 minutes or less Wanda: Ok [Leaves the room] [She answers the phone] Wanda:Hello? Falcon:Wanda? Is that you? Wanda:Who is this. How did you get my number? Falcon:Are you hurt? Wanda:No, I'm not hurt. Who are you? Falcon:Has it been that long? Wanda:Has what been how long? Hello? [Voices Muffle then Visions Voice comes on.] Vision:Wanda? Wanda:Vis? Vision:Wanda I've missed you so much. Are you ok. Wanda:I'm fine. Who was just talking? Vision:Sam tried to call after Captain Rogers got your number. Wanda:I'm sorry Vis. I'm so sorry. Vision:It's ok, Wanda. Wanda:No, it's not. I was being childish. Your the only one I apologize to. I'm still mad at everyone. Especially Rogers. Vision:What do you mean? Wanda:We are going to attack. I'm sorry. Vision:Who is 'we'? [Wanda hangs up and throws her phone in nearby lava and walks back in.] Big Kree #1:7 minutes. Where's your phone. Wanda:It was the avengers. I had to burn my phone. They tracked me. We have to leave. Big Kree #1:What? How could you let this happen? Wanda:The mortal police shot me and my blood spilled while supplying weapons to your army. Big Kree #1:Fine. We don't move though. Here's the map to the last location we need to raid.[Passes map to Wanda] We attack in two days. I will inform 'him'. Wanda:Ok, boss. Should I get my team? Big Kree #1:No. This attack is only for leaders. I will send you with my team. Meet at the gate.[Walks off.] Wanda:[Turns and walks to the gate]What have I gotten myself into? Scene 11:  
[In meeting room. Everyone is there] War Machine:So your saying Wanda answered? Falcon:Yes, I am saying that. In fact, by her tone, I think she hates all our guts. Vision:With all due respect, she sounded like she missed me. Captain America:Oh yea? What did she say. Vision:She apologized to me. She said she was wrong but was still mad at everyone but me. You mostly, Captain Rogers. Iron Man:Great. We got a enhanced, moody, teenager who's leading this monster army to our doom. Vision:Your doom, sir. Iron Man:Course. Black Widow:I say we take action. Falcon:In what way? Black Widow:We get ready. Get weapons. Except, what can beat Wanda other than pain. Hawkeye:Nothing, I think. A stab in the chest? But she's mad at us. We can't hurt her. War Machine:She will hurt us. Badly, I must add. Hawkeye:She's a kid! Don't you agree with me Vis? Vision:Of course, Clint. Black Widow:She may be a kid, but she's dangerous. Anything to knock her out of pain or something? Hawkeye:My electric arrows, but I won't use them against her. Iron Man:Me and Rhodes have sound waves that might make her pass out of pain. Vision:Excuse me.[Flies out of the room] Captain America:So much for loyalty. Iron Man:He's upset we are talking about trying to ki-.. I mean hurt her. Falcon:He can overpower her. The only people we have who can beat her are Stark, Rhodes, Vision, and Barton, and half of them don't want to hurt her. Hawkeye:Not my fault! She's like a daughter to me!  
Black Widow:I know, Clint, but what if she doesn't think that about you and tries to hurt you. Hawkeye:Ahhh! Just stop, ok! STOP![He storms out of the room.]  
Captain America:Stark, got those sound waves ready?  
Iron Man:Course. Let's get equipment. For Barton and Vision too, ok?  
Falcon:Ok. Scene 12:  
[Wanda is in her superhero clothes. She is with 5 kree robbing a weapons store.] Kree #1:Ok, so what's the plan?  
Kree #2:We walk in, red magic girl keeps away the cops, we steal everything, we leave. Wanda:I have a name, you know.  
Kree #2:Who asked?  
Kree #3:heheheh  
Wanda:[Lifts him up in the air.]  
Kree #5:Miss Maximoff. Please.  
Wanda:Sorry.[Puts him down]  
Kree #3:[Gasps]Punk  
Kree #4:Let's just go. [They enter from the back. One hits the shopkeeper on the head. He falls. Wanda puts a telekinesis wall on the door. They take everything and Wanda puts down the wall and they leave. Scene 13:  
[Vision and Hawkeye are on the couch.] Hawkeye:Another robbery. I take it they will attack tomorrow or tonight. Vision:I agree. It seems likely. What shall we do about Wanda? Hawkeye:They gave me electric arrows. I tinkered with them to advise any magical being, like you and Wanda, that it's coming so I won't hit her. Vision:I can't physically miss a shot. I will have to only fight the monsters or protect the team. Hawkeye:Good idea.  
[A paper airplane comes through the window. It's labeled 'To Vis and Clint']  
Hawkeye:[Stands up and gets it]Huh? It's for us. Vision:Who is it from? Hawkeye:Doesn't say.(Opens it) Hawkeye:(In Wanda voice) Hey guys. Its Wanda. I just wanted to let you guys know im ok. Wanda:They didnt hurt me, but they dont joke about my family. Id like to stay with them, but I need you two. Your my family. You might try and hurt me while we are fighting, and thats fine. I deserve it. Just dont let the public know its me. And start evacuating the city. I dont want people to die on my watch. By tonight at midnight, my troops will be attacking anyone they can see. I will delay them, but in the end I will fight. Just wanted to let you guys know if the rest put me in front of either of you, I wont fight. You must injure me, knock me out. That will delay my troops and me. Anyway, I love you guys. Lets all get ice cream when this id all over.  
Expert Bad-Decision Maker  
Wanda Maximoff. Hawkeye:She doesn't want to hurt us. She's just trapped. Vision:We have to tell the team to clear the city. Hawkeye:Let's go.  
Scene 14: [War machine, Iron man, falcon, captain america, and black widow are in the meeting room.] Black Widow:So we are a go on the plan?  
Falcon:Yes. Clear the town, kill the monsters, ground Wanda for running away.  
Iron Man:Yes. No TV for a month. (Everyone except Cap laughs)  
Captain America:Get serious guys.  
(Vision and Clint barge in.)  
War Machine:Finally see reason you two?  
Hawkeye:We have been. Look, you need to evacuate the city. Iron Man:Why?  
Vision:Wanda sent us a letter. They are attacking tonight. Black Widow:And you trust her? Hawkeye:We do. She's family. Falcon:Then wheres the letter. Vision:Wanda does not want you to read it. Captain America:I believe her. Stark, alert locals. Rhodes, tell the leaders. Everyone else evacuate the city. (Use all cheasiness as possible for next line) Avengers...Assemble! Scene 15:  
(Wanda is standing infront of a door with big kree) Big Kree:You have proven resourceful, Miss Maximoff  
Wanda: Thank you Boss  
(They walk in the dark room)  
(The door closes and Wanda is forced to retreat into a chair and they tie her up) Big Kree:But Im afraid your loyalties are shifted. Wanda:Let me go! Big Kree:I dont think I will.(injects wanda with syringe)You must be on our side for this war. Wanda:(Struggles and suddenly stops) I am ready to comply (They let her out) Big Kree:Gather your troops, soldier. We leave in an hour. Wanda:As you wish. Scene 16:  
(The avengers are in an empty city. Superhero clothes.) Iron Man:That was fun.  
Falcon:Get serious stark. According to Wanda, we have a little over 10 minutes. War Machine:We know. Now everyone know the plan? Black Widow:Yes. Fight the monsters, knock out Wanda, try not to die. Hawkeye:Try not to hurt her that much. She's still just a kid. Captain America:Let's just do this. [20 minutes later.]  
[The avengers are fighting kree without end.] Falcon:Wanda coming anytime soon.  
[Wanda comes]  
Iron Man:Speak of the devil.  
Vision:[Flies towards Wanda]You don't have to fight, Wanda.  
Wanda:I am a Kree Soldier, meant to serve. I will do as I am told. Attack. [Her kree go towards vision, he kills most of them] Vision:Wanda? Why are you doing this? Wanda:I am a Kree soldier, meant to serve. I will do as I am told. Attack. [Remaining Kree attack. Vis kills them. Iron man comes] Iron Man:What's the hold up, buddy? Vision:Wanda is not herself. Iron Man:[Points his hands at her.]Stand down, kid. I don't want to hurt you. Wanda:I am a Kree soldier, meant to serve. I will do as I am told.[Tries to hit him with telekinesis balls.] Stark:[Gets hits]Friday, what's wrong?  
Friday:Damages to the interior. It has strange red mist I cannot identify. Stark:Got that. [Tries to hit her but misses.] Dammit, kid. Get hit already! [Camera goes to each avengers defeating there group of Kree. They go to iron man & Vis] Falcon:What's the holdup, guys?  
Iron Man:The kid's mind-controlled. We all gotta team up on her.  
Black Window:Ok, let's do ths. Hawkeye:[Notchs arrow]I'm sorry Wanda.[shots but misses] [They all fight her. She knocks down Falcon, Black Widow, And Cap.]  
[War Machine, Iron Man, And Vision were fighting her. Hawkeye goes to the side of her and shots her with an electric arrow. She stops, and falls.] Hawkeye:[Sits next to her]No. What have I done? Iron Man:[Goes beside him.] What you had too. Vision:[Flies beside him]Let's go, Clint. We have to make sure she's not brain-washed. Hawkeye:Ok. Scene 17:  
[Wanda is on a table tied down. Hawkeye and Vision are sitting in chairs near her.] Wanda:[Wakes up]And starts struggling. Hawkeye:Wanda?You there? Wanda:I-I am a Kree Soldier, meant to serve? Vision:No Wanda. Your our friend. Don't you remember when we go on walks and go for ice cream? Wanda:Vis-Visio-No. I am meant to serve? [Shakes head] Hawkeye:When we play chess, and you always beat me, because I don't think good[Laughs] That was fun. I was never salty though. I never got to take you to meet my family. They would have liked you. Wanda:Cli-Clint. Clint. I am a Kree Soldier, right? Meant to serve. Hawkeye:No, you are our friend. Wanda Maximoff. [10 minutes later. Everyone is in the room on chairs now.] Falcon:And when we went on that mission. Just us two. We nailed that! Wanda:Y-yea. Sam. Black Widow:And when we both went shopping for food, and we spent all that money on junk food. Everyone:What?  
Black Widow:Whoops.  
Wanda:Ha..Ha.  
Iron Man:Wanda. That time we pulled pranks on everyone. That was fun  
Wanda:[Shutters and passes out]  
War Machine:[Checks vitals] That's...Weird? She's normal.  
Wanda:[Wakes up]Guys? What's happening[Waits a second]Why am I tied to the table? Captain America:You don't remember? What do you remember?  
Wanda:I remember you making fun of my dead brother, me running away, and that's about it. Black Widow:That's about how much we know too. Let's get you out of there.  
[Hawkeye and Black widow let her out.]  
Wanda:That's better. Now, who wants to get ice cream? Scene 18:  
[Iron man and Hawkeye walk down the street with Wanda, going to get ice cream.] Iron Man: We're sorry Wanda, I hope you know that we love you. Hawkeye: Yeah, if you need any help or have any questions, you can always go to me or widow. Wanda: Thanks guys, I'm sorry for joining the kree to get my anger out.  
[They walk into the store] Shop Guy: Hey, whataya-wait, who are you two gentlemen? Wanda: It's okay, this is Mr. Stark, and this is Clint, we came to get ice cream. Hawkeye: So, what do you usually get here? Wanda: I get chocolate with Vis. Iron man: We'll take three chocolate ice creams please. [They all go and sit down at a table] Wanda: Thank you for taking me here gu- [Widow, Vision, and Falcon walk in from behind the counter] Widow: Surprise! Falcon: Surprise Wanda! Vision: Hello Wanda Wanda: What is this, oh my gosh! Widow: We decided to throw a welcome back party! Wanda: Clint, Stark, did you know about this? Falcon: We all did, Wanda, and we did it just for you! Wanda: Where is Ste- [Steve barges in the front door] Captain America: i'm right here! Look, I am sorry Wanda, so I got you the closest replic to my shield!(Hands Wanda to the shield) Wanda: Wow! This day keeps getting better and better! Hawkeye: Yeah, and I talked to some friends, they have agreed to help you train with your magic. Wanda: Yes! Thank you Clint, now I can be better on the missions. Vision: We believe in you Wanda, we knew you could do it. [Epic music/Dubstep starts playing, camera slowly moves out of the shop and zooms out, still looking at the shop, soon looks over the city, the camera fades(editing skills) End(So far) 


End file.
